Love at First Sight
by Veggie Briefs
Summary: Serena and Mina were betrayed by their fellow scouts. So they leave to a new world. There they are to meet the true lovers of their life. But will someone force them apart from their princes? SerenaGohan and MinaTrunks fanfic
1. Leaving this Place

new story.html

Love at First Sight

I do not own DBZ or SM

Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Sorry 4 Goten fans I'm not putting him it this story Please don't hurt me!!!!!!

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

A girl with a red hand mark on her face n she was crying over her bloody friend.

"Mina why did you do that." Serena cried.

*Flashback*

Mina was sleeping over Serena's house for a few days.Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Serena said.

"Hi…Serena-chan can you go to the park right away." Darien said.

"Okay" Serena said then hanging up the phone.

"Were are you going Serena?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to the park for a few minutes." Serena said opening the door and leaving.But she didn't know that Mina was following her. When Serena got to the park she found Darien Raye next to each other and Lita and Amy in the back of them the weirdest thing was that they were in there Sailor scout form.

"Serena-chan…Serena I don't love you I never did love you I loved Raye the whole time we were together." Darien said putting her arm around Raye's waist.

"So every you told me was a lie." Serena said taking a step back.

"Raye will make a better queen then you will every be." Lita said walking up nexts to Raye.

"We will have to kill so you don't get the way of Raye becoming queen." Amy said walking nexts to Darien.

"Jupiter Coconuts Cyclone!!" Lita screamed.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!!" Amy screamed.

"Mars Burning Mandala!!" Raye screamed. Serena shut her eyes waited for the attacks to hit but they never did she open her eyes.

"Mina NO!!!!!!!" Serena cried. There was her best friend now her only friend laying there on the ground all bloody and unconsciouses.

"We will get you later." Darien treated Serena then he walk up to her and slapped her in the face then they walk away.

*End of Flashback*

Serena toke out the Silver Crystal (I can't spell the other name for it for my life) 

"Please take me and Mina away from here." Serena whispered. Then they disappeared.

So was it good???? Please tell me and way I get 5 reviews I will put up the new chapter


	2. New Powers

New Powers

New Powers

I do not own DBZ or SM

Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Sorry 4 Goten fans I'm not putting him it this story Please don't hurt me!!!!!! Thank you for all the people for reviewing

"…"-Someone speaking

 '…'-Someone thoughts

 (…)-Author speaking 

"Princess Serena wake up dear." Sailor Pluto shook Serena virousily trying to wake her.

"Uh…Please give me 5 more mins mom then I'll get up 4 school." Serena mumbled rolling over onto her side.

"Serena! Wake up!" Mina screamed into Serena's ear.

"Okay I'm up!" Serena hollered getting up off the cold floor.

"What?! Where are we?" Serena screamed in terror.

"Were are at the Gates Of Time…" Sailor Pluto stated softly.

"Why are we at the Gates Of Time?" Mina questioned

"Your princess made a wish that takes you away from your dimension." Pluto answered.

"Oh…"Mina said.

"Serena!" a small voice said        

"Mina!" another voice. It was Luna and Artemis. But he looked a little bit different. Serena and grasped he didn't have the Moon sigh on his forehead it was the Venus sign.

          "Your forehead?" Mina questioned touching his forehead.

"I got it because you have a new Sailor Venus form." Artemis.

"So do you Serena you have a new Sailor Moon form." Luna told Serena. 

"Here." They both said then there foreheads started two glow then out of nowhere two lockets appeared. Mina was a golden star with her sign in the middle of it.

          "Now say Cosmic Venus Power Make Up!" Artemis yelled.

 "Cosmic Venus Power Make Up!" Mina yelled with the locket in the air. Now she had golden shoes like new old Sailor Venus form, her hair had a golden bow, she had a golden dress that was down to her knees that fit nicely and tightly around her, a golden cape, golden wings in the back, she was wearing golden earrings, she had the Venus sign on her forehead and she got a staff that was golden with at the top was the Venus sign in golden diamonds.

          "Wow!" Mina yelled happily looking down at herself.

          "Now say Venus Metor Crash!" Artemis told Mina.

"Venus Metor Crash!" Mina screamed. Her staff was glowing golden then golden metors fell from the ceiling.

          "That was so kool!" Mina yelled jumping up and down.

          "Now Serena say Cosmic Moon Power make Up!" Luna yelled to Serena.

"Cosmic Moon Power make Up!" Serena yelled holding her locket up in the air. Now her hair was silver, she had a silver suit (just like Sailor Cosmos but I made her a little different and I don't her attacks so make it up) with silver shoes with little silver wings on the back, a silver silk cape that you can see through, silver wings on the back diamond earrings, she has the moon sign on her forehead but in front of it was a 8 pointed star, her locket was in the middle of her suit and the locket was a moon and in front of was a 8 pointed star and she got a staff to it was silver and at the top was a moon and a 8 pointed star made with gold and silver diamonds.

"Now say Moon Rainbow Blast!" Luna said.

"Moon Rainbow Blast!" Serena screamed. Her staff was glowing all different colors then in shot out a powerful beam of color.

"Kool!" Serena said happily just like Mina.

"Now you can combined powers" Luna began " you two say Moon Venus Blast Crash!" 

"Moon Venus Blast Crash!" Serena and Mina screamed at the same time. Serena started to glow silver and Mina gold. Then there staffs shot out two powerful beams then swirled together making one powerful beam.

"That was Kool!" Serena and Mina screamed happily jumping up and down.

"Now you have to go." Pluto said as the doors opened.

"We will miss you…" Serena began.

"And you to Luna n Artemis." Mina finched. Soon they walk through the doors and disappeared.

I finally finch it!!!!!!!! Please review this toke me like 3 hours 2 write I'm working on the 3 chapter so it will come out soon ^_^

 


	3. Serena Meets Gohan and Trunks

All 4 Meet

All 4 Meet

I do not own DBZ or SM

Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Sorry for Goten fans I'm not putting him it this story Please don't hurt me!!!!!! Thank you for all the people for reviewing. Now the people that will be together are Serena/Gohan and Mina/Trunks. I never see Mina/Trunks fics and Serena is always with Trunks and there are not a lot of Serena/Gohan fics. If you don't like these pairings don't read it.

"…"-Someone speaking

 '…'-Someone thoughts

 (…)-Author speaking

          Gohan and trunks were training outside when they fetal two strong power levels but one was a little more powerful then the other one(guess who power level that is?). They saw in the distance two falling stars one was silver and the other gold.

"What are those things?" Trunks asked Gohan

          "I don't know" Gohan started "lets check it out what those things are." They flew over to find two girls around there age they gasped. The girls were in a school uniform unconscious (they detrasformed before leaving the Gates of Time)

          "Lets take them back to my house." Trunks said picking up the girl with the red bow in her hair.

"Okay." Gohan replied picking up the girl that looks like she had meatballs in her hair. They flew back to Capsle Corporation (I'm going to put C.C. not the big long name that I can't spell for my life). When Trunks and Gohan got inside Vegeta saw them with the girls in there arms.

"Boy!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks "why do you have those earthlings with you?"

"Me and Gohan found them and we think there hurt." Trunks answered clammily to his father. Vegeta growled and left. Then Bulma came down the stairs and gasped.

"Trunks what happen to them?" Bulma asked her son.

"We found them and we think they maybe hurt." Trunks answered back to his mother.

"Come on we will give them a room so they can rest." Bulma said walking back up the stairs with Gohan and Trunks following her with Serena and Mina in their arms.

*10 mins later*

"My head." Serena mumbled sitting up and holding her head.

'Were m I?' Serena asked herself looking around the room. The room was painted dark blue and the ceiling was black and the ceiling had glow in the dark stars on it (I wish me room was like that). The blankets on the bed were black and dark blue. At the corner of the room was a teenage boy around her age asleep in an indian style position. She got up to see his face because she couldn't see his because they were in the shadows of the room. She out of the bed but she didn't know that the blanket was around her feet n when she try to walk she fell flat on her face and woke up the sleeping Gohan. Gohan woke up and heard crying. He saw the weird hair girl crying on the floor. He got up and walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her holding out his hand so he can help her up. Serena stop crying and looks up at him. He look damn good to her (I think so to ^_^). She looks into his beautiful black eyes, he was very build, had a handsome face and jet dark black hair. She grabbed his hand n he pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. She nodded.

Serena introduce herself "I'm Serena Tsukino (is that how you spell?).

          "I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said. Then Trunks ran into the room.

"Gohan! I heard someone crying- '' Trunks stopped talking.

"She stopped." Trunks said softly looking at Serena's and Gohan's hands. They looked down and both blushed and let go of their hands.

"Trunks this is Serena, Serena this is Trunks." Gohan pointing to Trunks.

          "Hi." Trunks said shaking Serena's hand.

          "Hello." Serena said. She was looking into his blue eyes.

'He was cute but not as cut as Gohan' Serena thought (I think there both cute so it was hard for me to write one was cuter then the other). He had light purple hair above his ears, he was build like Gohan and he had a cute face to.

"Is Mina okay?" Serena asked the two boys.

          "Let me guess Mina is the girl with the red bow in her hair?" Gohan asked. She nodded.

          "I'll take you to her if you like?" Trunks asked Serena.         

          "Yes." Serena answered happily.

"Follow me." Trunks said leaving the bedroom with Serena and Gohan behind him.

So tell me how it was and when I get 9 more review I will put up the next chapter. I want to put two lemons some were in the story one Serena/Gohan and the other one Mina/Trunks but I'm bad at writing that kind of stuff. So if anyone is good at writing lemons you can write it then mail it tome n maybe I'll pick one of your's.    


	4. Mina Meets Trunks and Gohan

Mina Meets Trunks and Gohan

Mina Meets Trunks and Gohan

I do not own DBZ or SM Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Sorry for Goten fans I'm not putting him it this story Please don't hurt me!!!!!! Thank you for all the people for reviewing. Sorry this chapter toke long to put up but the next chapter will not be out for a while because I can't think anything for the next chapter I can get it up quicker if you help me be giving me ideas. 

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

*Mina's room*

"Mina are you okay?" Serena asked shaking her gently.

"Uh…Were I'm I?" Mina groaned. She saw Serena, a boy with purple hair and blue eyes the other boy had black hair and eyes.

"Were the hell are we!!!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed at Serena in terror and shaking her by her shoulders.

"Shh…com down we are at C.C. (Trunks tolded Serena were she was on there way to Mina's room)." Serena said softly trying to com Mina down.

"Oh…"Mina said simply letting go of Serena's shoulders. 

"And who are these cuties?" Mina said sweetly with hearts in her eyes. Trunks and Gohan blushed a light red.

'Theylooksocut when theyblush.'Serenaand Mina thoughtatthesametime andtheybothgiggledbecause itwasthefirst timetheyseeboys blushitwassocutetothem(and me too).

"I'm Gohan." said to Mina.

"And I'm Trunks." Trunks said to Mina too. Then Bulma walked in to check up on Mina and tell Gohan and Trunks Serena was not in her room.

"Trunks Gohan that girl is…!" Bulma started then stopped and saw Serena in the room with them and saw Mina wake as well.

"Oh…you two are awake" Bulma began softly "I'm Bulma."

"I'm Serena and this is Mina." Serena said sweetly.

"Why don't you girls come down and you can meet everyone?" Bulma asked

"Okay!!"MinaandSerena saidhappily.

*Downstairs*

"This is Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Guys this is Serena and Mina." Bulma said pointing to all of them. 

"Hello." They all said cheerfully but not Vegeta or Piccolo they were silent.

"So why are you guys here?" Yamcha questioned. Serena started to tell what happened (if you don't remember read the first chapter again).While Serena was telling them what happened Mina fell asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder Trunks notice this and put his arm around her waist. Serena started to cry when she finched.

"Sh…it will be okay." Gohan said putting his arms around her and let her cry on his chest.

"Those poor girls being betrayed by there friends." Chi-Chi said sadly.

"Why don't you guys take Serena and Mina to there rooms." Bulma said noticing Serena feel asleep in Gohan's arms. Both boys nodded. When Gohan and Trunks got to both girl's rooms they both thought of the same thing but it was about a different girl.

'They are going to pay for what they did to you Mina.' Trunks thought looking at Mina then he kiss her forehead then leaving.

'Your friends and that Darien guy are going to die for what they put you through Serena.' Gohan thought putting her on the bed then kissing her forehead then leaving quietly trying not to wake her up.

So how was it good or bad??? Please review 


	5. Dreams

Dreams

Dreams

I do not own DBZ or SM Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Sorry for Goten fans I'm not putting him it this story Please don't hurt me!!!!!! Thank you for all the people for reviewing. Sorry this chapter toke long to put up but the next chapter will not be out for a while because I can't think anything for the next chapter I can get it up quicker if you help me be giving me ideas. 

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

~…~-Some ones dream

I'm so sorry it toke me so long to up this chapter up I have a BIG writers block. So it toke long to think of this chapter. This chapter is all dreams. 

~Serena's Dream~

Serena was dress as Princess Serenity and everything was black. Then she heard a voice. No she heard 2 voices. 

"Hahahahahaahahaha" The voices laughed, " did you think you could get reed of us moon brat." Those voices sounded formular to her. Then it hit her they were Nehelenia (do you spell it like that) and Galaxia (ooo No!!!!!!!). Then a person came forward her dress was the same as Nehelenia dress but the black on her dress was red and her was the same but it was yellow and at the bottom was red.

" How could this be we got reed of you guys?" Serenity asked.

"Thanks to your scouts and your prince they brought us back." They answered. Then they formed a big red bream and shot it at Serenity. She closed her eyes hoping that this dream will wake up. She felted a warm body in front of her. She look up and founded someone protecting her (I wonder who it is?).

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. She couldn't see his face but his hair was so formular.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Don't you know me?" He questioned. She nodded no.

"It is me G-'' he was interrupted. Then she woke up sweating and put of breath.

'That boy was Gohan and who is the new enemy?' Serena thought. Then walk out of her room to talk to Mina.

~Mina's Dream~

Mina was dress in her princess dress.

"Why do you stay with that moon brat?" two voices questioned.

"Because she is my friend." Mina answered. Then grasped was the person who owns the voices.

"Nehelania!!!!!! But your dead." Mina yelled.

"Thank your friends and Darien they brought us back." They said.

"What do you mean we?" Mina questioned.

"It is us Galaxia and Nehelenia." They answered. Then they shot a yellow bream at her. She put her arms in front of her face trying to block the blast. The some one was in front of her (guess who that is).

"Are you all are?" He asked. She nodded.

"T-Trunks?" She asked. He nodded. The she woke up just like Serena sweating and trying to breath.

'What does this dream mean?' She asked her self. Then her door opened.

"Serena" She began " is that you?''

"Yes" Serena answered, "Did you have a weird dream?" Mina nodded.

"What does this dream mean?" Mina asked.

"I don't know why don't ask Trunks and Gohan?" Serena asked.

"Okay!" Mina said happily and getting out of bed and walking to Trunks's room.

~Gohan's Dream~(They both have the same dream but about different girls and Gohan is sleeping over and he decided to sleep in Trunks's room)

"You must protect Serena from the new evil coming." A voice yelled then a person came it was Queen Serenity.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You have to teach her how you fight" Queen Serenity began " from the new evil she will not stand a chance against the new evil."

"All right I'll teach her." Gohan said. Then there was a flash of light. He woke up sweating and out of breath. He look at Trunks 'Will at least he is a sleep' He thought. But he was wrong he was in a dream just like Gohan.

~Trunks's Dream~

"You must protect Mina from the enemy that is coming." A voice yelled then a person came it was Queen Serenity.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"You have to train her" Queen Serenity began " from the new evil she will not stand a chance against the enemy."

"All right I'll train her." Trunks said. Then there was a flash of light. He woke up sweating and out of breath (Just like everyone else). He notice Gohan was a wake too. 

"Did you wake up from a dream too?" Gohan asked.

"Yea so did you?" Trunks said. Gohan nodded. Then the door opened. 

So how was this chapter??????? Please review it toke me so long to write this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	6. Universe

Universe

Universe I do not own DBZ or SM Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Thank you for all the people for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. Uh… so here is the new chapter!!!!!

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

Then the door opened it was Serena and Mina (well dun).

"Why are you guys up at this hour?" Trunks asked looking at the clock it said 12:15 a.m.

"Why are yoouuu guys up that this hour?" Mina questioned the boys.

"We had a strange dreams" Gohan began "did you have stage dreams too?" The girls nodded.

"What were your dreams about?" Serena asked sitting on the floor next to Gohan and Mina was sitting on Trunks's bed…well next to Trunks. Trunks and Gohan told them about their dreams and Serena and Mina told their dreams.

"So who is the new enemy Nehelenia or Galaxia?" Trunks wondered.

"Both!"2voicesshoutedatthemfromthe shadows (wondered of they are?).

"Luna!" Serena yelled happily and ran to Luna and picks her up.

"Artemis!" Mina yelled happily and did the same thing as Serena.

"We don't have time for happy greetings." Luna said seriously and jumping put of Serena's arms and Artemis jumped out of Mina's arms too. 

"We have importation information on the new enemy."Artemis informed them.

"Nehelenia or Galaxia were brought back by the scouts and Darien." Luna began "Ones they found out you 2 got new forms they have decided to join power."

"Too have all this power they had to be one person their name is Universe." Artemis added. They noticed (but not Serena and Mina) that Serena and Mina were about to fall asleep any second there. 

"We'll leave." Luna said quietly then Artemis and her disappeared.

"Serena and me will go to are rooms." Mina said trying to stay awake and same as Serena.

"No I'll take Serena to her room you stay here with Trunks." Gohan said and leaving with Serena to her room. Trunks notice there was something was wrong with Mina she looked sad.

"What is wrong?" He asked her.

Mina look down "It is all my fault what Darien and the scouts did too Serena I should have seen it coming. Trunks lifted her head up. She looked into his eyes it made her cheer up a little.

"It not your fault you didn't know" he whispered.Then brought hislipsto hers ina sweetkissthatshereturned. They whentoTrunks'sbed.Mina putherhead onTrunks'schest and Trunks fall asleepwithMinainhisarms (that is so sweet)

*Serena's room* When Gohan and Serena got to her room she ask him " What happens if something bad happens too us?" "Nothing will happen I will protect you with my life." Gohan answeredtaking her in his arms. "Promise?" She asked

"Promise" He promised.Hebendedhis headdownand captureshislips withhers.After they breakthekissshewhispered "Thanks you" then falling a sleep. GohanputSerenainherbed andheput his armaround herwaist pulling her closer andSerena putherheadonhischest. ThenGohanfellasleepwith Serena.

I final finch this chapter!!!!!! How did you like this chapter? I'm working on chapter 7 right now so it will be up soon. ^_^


	7. The Scouts are Back

Dark Scouts

The Scouts are Back

I do not own DBZ or SM

Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Sorry it toke so long to get this chapter out I had a big writer's block and I had field day and finals T_T I hate finals!!!! Thank you for all the people for reviewing.

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

When Serena woke up she felled arms around her. She looked up and saw Gohan sleeping peacefully. Then she remembered what happened last night. Serena tried to pick up Gohan's arm to move it. But when she trys to move it his grip tightened. She looked at him again and she saw that he was smiling. She blushed realizing that Gohan didn't want her to leave.

"Come on Gohan I know that you are awake I see you smiling so please let me go." She said sweetly.

"Alright." He mumbled letting go of Serena out of his tight grip. When they got downstairs they saw Mina and Trunks eating breakfast.

"Hey bout time you guys woke up." Mina said.

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"10:55." Mina answered. Then they heard 2 stomachs growl (Trunksand Minasweatdrop). Mina and Trunks looked at Gohan and Serena and they looked at their stomach.

"Are you guys hungry?" Trunks asked.

"Uh…Yea." Gohan replied. Then Bulma came downstairs.

"Hi who did you guys sleep?" Bulma asked Serena and Gohan because see asked the same question to Mina and Trunks early.

"Great!!!!" Serena yelled happily andGohan blush a light pink color.

"Do you want breakfast?" Bulma asked. Serena and Gohan nodded. 

"Were is Vegeta?" Serena questioned (guess were he is).

"He is in the Gravity Room." Bulma answered. After Serena and Gohan finished ate it was 11:02. (Bulma is not there she left after making Serena's and Gohan's breakfast)

"Why don't we start training Serena and Mina" Gohan request.

"Okay." Trunks answered. When they got outside a powerful blast came at Mina and Serena but Trunks and Gohan got them out of the way of the blast before it could hit them. 

"What the hell was that?" Serena coughed from all of the dust. When the dust cleared they saw Mars, Mercury and Jupiter in front of them.

So was it good or bad??????? Sorry it was short I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. it is a kitty!!!!!! =^.^= 


	8. Dark Scouts

Dark Scouts

Dark Scouts

I do not own DBZ or SM 

Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Thank you for all the people for reviewing. Sorry the last chapter was short this chapter I hope is chapter longer that the last one

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

Bakana-asshole

Bakayaro-bastard 

Last time:

When the dust cleared they saw in front of them were the scouts???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why are you guys doing here?" Mina yelled nervously.

"We were sent here to destroy you and Serena by master Universe." Mars answered. The scouts were different their forms were the same but everyone that was white was black and Darien was in his prince form.

"You will not lay a hand on them." Gohan threaten, "You'll get through us first."Trunks went in front ofMina and Gohan went in front Serena.

"Have it your way" Jupiter yelled then said " Dark Jupiter Sparking Wide Crasher!!" The thunder was heading right for Mina and Trunks (I wonder what is going to happen?) Trunks knock the attack way from Mina and it was heading right for Mercury and shocked her (well it is thunder).

"You'll pay for that!" Mercury threatens "Dark Mercury Bubble Blast (they could use old powers).Then it all went foggy Serena couldn't see or find Gohan in the fog. Soon she felled a hand grabbed her hand who she thought it was Gohan.

"Gohan?" She asked.

"Wrong" The voice answered (I wonder who it is?) Serena remembered that voice it was Darien!!! She tried to get away from him but Darien had a tight grip on both of her arms.

"Gohan!!! Help me please!!!" Serena cried hoping that Gohan would find her in all this fog.

"Serena were are you!" Gohan yelled back to her. Then Mina just remembered that she had a new sailor scout form.

"Cosmic Venus Power Make Up!" Mina yelledholding her locket. There was a big flash of gold and there was Cosmic Venus. Trunks' mouth almost drops to the ground at the sight of Mina.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends you bakayaro?" She yelled to Darien (wherever he is in the fog). She started to summon her attack "Venus Metor Crash!" 

The attack didn't hit Darien but it hit the scouts.

"AHHH!! Let me go you bakana!!!" Serena cursed at Darien.

"Shutup!" He yelled then he was about to slap her but he punched her instead. She fell to the ground crying and holding her right cheek. Gohan saw this he got so mad he turned went into super saiyan he ran (very fast) to Darien and punched in the stomach and then the right cheek. Darien was knock out cold Gohan tried to calm down but he couldn't after seeing what Darien had done to her (I mean now and what happened in Serena and Mina in the first chapter) and to see her on the ground rapping herself in a ball cry made him so angry.He went toSerenaand bended downand tokeherin his arms to lether cryon his chest.

"Sh...sh" Gohan said trying to calm her down "Are you alright?" He puts his hand on her bruised cheek.She leanedon his handand puts her own handon his,which made him calm down.

"I'll be alright." She whispered. Then they heard Mina in their minds.

'Serena and Gohan I need your help I'm being beaten and they stole Trunks' energy (They can steel energy).' Mina tolled them.

'Ok we'll help' Serena told back.

"No one does this to my friends and gets away with it!!" She cried "Cosmic Moon Power Make Up!" After there was a big flash there was Cosmic Moon. Gohan blushed red as a cherry when he saw how short Serena's skirt was.CM (Cosmic Moon) ran to CV (Cosmic Venus)"I'm sorry for not helping you in the beginning be I can help you now." CM began "Do you still have some power to do are combined attack?"CV nodded.

"Good" Cm whispered softly.

"MoonVenusBlast Crash!"The scoutsyelled. It hitMars,Mercury and Jupiterthat hadbadlyhurtthem.

"We well be back." Mars threatened.They disappeared(Jupiter grab Darien before they disappeared).Mina andSerena detransformed and Gohan brought Trunks inside.

*A few minutes later*

"Ow…My head hurts." Trunks moaned. Trunks felled an icepack on his head after he said that.

"Does that feel better?" Mina asked in a baby voice. Serena and Gohan laughed.

"So when do we start training?" Serena asked.

"When I don't have a headache anymore." Trunks answered then falling back on the couch.

How did you like that chapter???????? When I get 15 more reviews I'll put up the next chapter. Next chapter I may put in my characters in the next chapter and they are from the future ^_^*. See ya next chapter it is an Indian Chief :""0


	9. Training Begins

Training Begins 

Training Begins 

I do not own DBZ or SM Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Thank you for all 6 people who reviewed for this chapter who are FanBoy, Anime Princess, Amanda, M, braves66boy and Naishinnou. I may put my new characters in this chapter or when the dark scouts attack again. Now on with the story!!!! 

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

*…*-Where they are

Last time:

"Ow…My head hurts." Trunks moaned. Trunks felled an icepack on his head after he said that.

"Does that feel better?" Mina asked in a baby voice. Serena and Gohan laughed.

"So when do we start training?" Serena asked.

"When I don't have a headache anymore." Trunks answered then falling back on the couch.

This time:

"Is your headache gone?" Mina askedTrunks after they had to wait 6 minutes.

"Yea." Trunks replied. They all when outside Trunks pick up Mina and Gohan pick up Serena "What are going to?" Serena and Mina asked at the same time.

"We are going to fly." Trunks answered.

"FLY!!!!" Both girls screamed in fright.

"Yea…why are you scared of flying?" Gohan asked the girls. The girls nodded.

"Don't be scared it is fun." Trunks tolled them. Gohan and Trunks started to hover up in the air. Serena had her arms warped around Gohan's neck and her face was buried in his chest. Mina screamed and shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. Final they get to the Black Forest. 

"Mina you can let go of me now." Trunks said to Mina. Mina looked up at Trunks and smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek he smiled. (^_^ He is happy) 

"When do we start?" Mina asked.

"When Gohan gets Serena off him." Trunks answered pointing to Gohan who was trying a scared Serena off him.

"Serena please let go we have start training." Gohan told her. Serena shook her head no.

"Please let go." Gohan began then he thought of something " if go let and we start training and we finish before dinner I'll take you out to eat."

"You will!!" She answered happily. He nodded.

"Lets start training." Serena yelled and let go of Gohan then she gave him a kiss of the cheek. (Now he is happy to ^_^)

"What we start with them?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"Why don't we teach them how to fly." Gohan replied. Serena and Mina hugged each other and shook their heads no. Gohan toke Serena brought her in the air she wrapped her arms his neck tighter. Trunks brought Mina in the air too and she did the same thing as Serena.

"Ready I'm going to drop you." Gohan informed Serena.

"No you are not droping me." Serena yelled at him.

"Ready." Trunks said. Mina nodded. He drop her. She shut her eyes in fear. Then she stop in mid air she opened her eyes and saw she was flying.

"I'm flying!!!" Mina yelled happily. She flew up to Serena and Gohan "Come on Serena it is not scary at all." Serena nodded. Gohan drop her. She shut her eyes to hoping that she will fly and she did.

"YEA!!!!!! I'm flying" Serena yelled happily when up to Gohan and kiss him on the lips.

The two kiss until Trunk interrupted them "Stop with the kissing." Gohan and Serena blushed. "Me and Mina are going back toCapsule Corp see ya." Him and Mina flew away.

"We should get started." Gohan said. Serena nodded and they flew down to the ground.

*Capsule Corp*

'What should we start with?' Trunks asked himself. " We'll start with punching now go have try to punch me."

"I won't hurt well I?" Mina asked him. 

"No you won't but when you better it will probably hurt when you punch me." Trunk answered "Lets get started." She nodded. She punched him the stomach but he did nothing so she just kept punching him until he said "Hold on I'm not a punching bag. Why don't we start dodging I'll try to hit you and you'll block it or dodge it." She nodded. Trunks got into fighting stance and Mina copied. Trunks ran to her (very slow) and punched her but she blocked it. 

*Black Forest*

"Should I transform?" Serena asked.

"If you want to." Gohan replied.

"Cosmic Moon Power make Up!" She yelled.

"Do you know how to make an enemy blast?" He asked. She nodded 

"Good let me see your attack." He said

She summon her attack "Moon Rainbow Blast!"Gohan dodged the attack.

"Whoa…that is good." He said, "Now I'll throw rocks and you dodged them."

"Ok" She said. Gohan started to throw rocks and Serena dodged them.

"Very good I don't how you could move in those shoes." He tolded her looking at her shoes.

"Thanks." She said nervously putting her hand behind her head.

*CapsuleCorp* 

"Do want to stop." Trunks began and looking at his watch " it islate and it is almost time to eat my mom should by calling us any minute."

Then Bulma called them " Guys stop training for now it is dinner. Where is Serenaand Gohan?"

"We will get them." Mina answered. Mina and Trunks founded Serena and Gohan flying back to Capsule Corp.

"Hey we were just coming to get you guy." Mina told.

"Can we going I'm hungry." Serena compiled.

"Alright…Lets get going." Gohan said. They got back to Capsule Corp and when inside to eat. But unknown to them 2 figures were watching them.

"Do you think we should tell them who we are and were we are from?" The first voice asked.

"Hey we should " The second voice began "But what if they don't believe us?"

"Yea they will." The first voice said they disappeared. The first voice whispered "I hope they do believe us.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and when I get 10 reviews I'll put the next chapter up. Next chapter I may tell you who the 2 new characters are =^ . ^= 


	10. 2 Future People

2 Future People

2 Future People

I do not own DBZ or SM Ages Serena-16 Mina-16 Trunks-17 Gohan-17 Adults-old

Thank you for all who reviewed who are only 5 people, which I asked for 10 reviews and I only 5, reviewers, are **Salor_Star,**** Samantha, Sun Princess, JLSCORPIO78, and Naishinnou****. **I think you may find out who are the 2 new people I'm thinking you guys one thing their from the future. Now on with the story!!!! 

"…"-Someone speaking

'…'-Someone thoughts

(…)-Author speaking

Last time:

"Do you think we should tell them who we are and were we are from?" The first voice asked.

"Hey we should " The second voice began "But what if they don't believe us?"

"Yea they will." The first voice said they disappeared. The first voice whispered, "I hope they do believe us.

This time:

Days pastedMina and Serena became great fighter they got over their fear of flying too. They decided to take a break from training. Trunks was relaxing under a tree trying to go to sleep, Mina was next to him read a book called My Brother Sam is Dead (I have to read that for my summer reading I really don't like the book). Serena was playing The Legend of Zelda Oracle Of Ages on her game boy color (I just got that game) and Gohan was watching her. 

"I'm so bored." Serena whined shutting off the game.

Mina closed the book "…Yea are you bored Gohan?"Gohan nodded "What about you Trunks?" Trunks didn't answered "Trunks?" Gohan asked.

They looked at Trunks and founded out he was a sleep.

"I'll wake him up." Mina said then she held his nose closed. "Why won't he wake up?"

"Mina." Gohan mumbled, "He is still breathing out of his mouth."

Mina blushed "Oh…yea gomen." She shut his mouth. After 2 ½ minutes Trunks eyes snapped opened Mina let him go.

"What was that for?!" Trunks yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up." Mina answered. Then there was a big blast a few feet away from the tree.

"Not again." Serena moaned. "Cosmic Moon Power Make Up!"

"Cosmic Venus Power Make Up!" Mina yelled. After they transformed the scouts were in front of them.

"We are back again and this time we will not lose." Darien threatened.

"I think not I can beat you easily like I did the last time." Gohan stated. (Go Gohan!)

"We can copy your power's we already copied the Moon's and Venus' powers." Mars informed them.

"Now we will show you the true power of Venus." Jupiter began " Dark Venus Hate Chain and Circle(I know that is cheesy but do you think an evil person will say love? And Mercury did the same attack as Jupiter).A dark chain when strait for CM, CV, Trunks and Gohan and tied them together back to back.

"The more you try to get out the quicker your energy will be drained." Darien told them.

"You bakayaro." CM whispered.

Darien grabbed CM face "Don't start that again." Darien said angrily.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her." Gohan threatened.

Darien pulled his hand back and was about to slap her "You mean like this?"

CM shut her eyes waiting for Darien to slap her but he never did at the same Gohan shut his eyes waiting for the scream that he would never want to hear he is whole life. But it never came he opened his eyes too. They gasped Darien hand was cut in the middle of his palm. He turned around and saw…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maybe I should stop writing?? (All the readers came up to SSJGohan1718 and started to crack their knuckles) Hahahaha (starts to laugh nervously) uh…bye (runs back into the room and starts the type again) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a boy and a girl they looked around15 years old. The boy looks a lot like Gohan but has blue eyes, black hair down to his waist, he is wearing the same gi as Goku's but every orange on the gi was black and he had a light brown tail almost touching the ground. The girl looked like Mina but had purple hair and a blue bow, blue eyes, she was wearing a sailor scout form it was Sailor Venus but everything white was orange and she also had a tail but is it was golden brown and it was also almost touching the ground.

"You can brake them free" the boy began "I'll take care of Darien and the scouts.

"Ok." The girl said "Venus Love Slash!" a golden blade came into the girl's hand and she cut the chain.

"Now for you." the boy said "Dark Death Blast!" black energy covered the boy's hand then he shot a black beam are Darien and the scouts. When the blast ended Darien and the scouts were weakened and hurt badly.

"We will meet again and will destroy you all!" Darien threatened then theydisappeared.

"Who are you guys?" Mina questioned.

"Lets go inside and you can called everyone then we will tell you who we are." the boy aid walking back to Capsule Corp with the girl following him.

*10 minutes later*

Everyone was there sitting in the living room.

"We are from the future" the boy began "This is Nina and I'm Goku."(The Goku that was just talking we will call Chibi Goku and the adult Goku will be called Goku).

"Why is your name is Goku?" Chichi asked.

"I was named after my grandfather." Chibi Goku answered. Everyone gasped (expected Vegeta and Piccolo).

"So that means you are the son of Go-" Trunks began but got interrupted.

"Yes I am the son of Gohan." Chibi Goku interrupted.

"But then who is your mother?" Mina questioned.

"Serena." Chibi Goku said simply. Almost all there jaws drop to the floor and Gohan and Serena went wide-eyed.

"Y-you a-are my s-son?" Gohan asked. Chibi Goku nodded.

"Cool someone is name after me." Goku said happily. (All fall anime style)

"That is not the point!" Serena yelled.

"Then who are your parents?" Tein asked Nina.

"Mina and Trunks." Nina said simply. Trunks went wide-eyed and Mina just fainted but Trunks catch her.

"I'm leaving." Vegeta said then left.

"Maybe we should all leave?" Piccolo said. All nodded.

"Mom came I stay here one night here?" Gohan asked.Chichi nodded.

"Thank you." Gohan said happily.

"Were should we stay?" Nina asked Bulma.

"Trunks take Nina and Chibi Goku to their rooms." Bulma told him. Trunks nodded. Gohan went into his room with Serena laid down on the bed and wrappedhis arms around her.

'It is just getting weirder and weirder I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow?' Gohan thought then when to sleep.

So was this chapter good or bad????????? I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and look it is a piggy!!!!!!!! ^(o_o)^


	11. New Powers Of the Inners and Outers

   New Powers of the Inners and Outers

I do not own SM or DBZ if I did this story would be the show 

Veggie: I'm sorry that is toke so long to get this chapter out…I'm kinda out of the writer's block.

Sabriel: Maybe People forgot about this story

Veggie: Shut up before I punch your head into the ground

Sabriel: ok…

Veggie: Now on with the story (and please review The Saiyan Guardians) and I'm probley (sp?) never going to update Back Here again and the answers to the questions I asked 1. The Outers are going to be in the story just be evil 2. Inners and Darien will die and the Outers will turn good…Gohan will make Darien die slowly and painful 3. Is no other couples…just maybe a little romance between Chibi Goku and Nina…maybe J 

        Universe re-watched over and over again when the dark scouts fought Serena, Gohan, Trunks, Mina, Chibi Goku and Nina.

"They lost…how could they!!" Universe smashed her mirror down on the ground "Darien!! Inners!! Outers!!! Come here!!!" Darien, Inners and Outers came of no where.

        "Yes Universe?" Darien asked.

        "How come you lost you all of their weakness and their powers?!" 

        "We didn't know that boy and girl were going to come and save them." Mars said.

        "Fine…I will give you all new powers but not you Darien you will get your new powers later." The scouts glowed all of their colors and transformed into new sailor scout suit. They look like Eternal Sailor Moon just everything white is black and they don't have angel wings they have bats wings and they all have different shades of their colors. Mars has different shades of red, Mercury has different shades of blue, Jupiter has different shades of green, Uranus has different shades of navy, Neptune has different shades of blue-green, Pluto has different shades of dark purple and dark red and Saturn has different shades of purple. 

        "I want you to leave and don't come back until their all dead or If I tell you to come back" Universe commanded them. The Inners and Outers nodded and disappeared. 

*On Earth*(6 weeks after Chibi Goku and Nina arrived)

Mina and Serena training went well they could beat Gohan and Trunks if they don't go super saiyan. They found out a lot about Chibi Goku and Nina, Chibi Goku was a lot like Goku just a lot more smarter (Got his father's brain), can go to super saiyan level 2, Nina is the new Sailor Venus she had her mother transforming stick, full-blooded female saiyans can't go super saiyan but probley (sp?) from half Venusians and half Saiyan she can, Chibi Goku lives in Crystal Tokyo and so does Nina. (Gohan is the King not Darien you should no that) Nina has all of the powers of the inners, Chibi Goku has all the powers of the outers, there are new Sailor Scouts (At the end of the story I'll tell you their names) and a lot more other stuff (I cant think of any thing else). Mina, Serena, Gohan, Trunks, Chibi Goku, and Nina were all sparring outside. When Chibi Goku and Nina stopped their training and looked up into the sky. Gohan and Serena stopped and so did Min and Trunks.

        "I sense evil coming…" Chibi Goku shut his eyes trying to figure out what the evil is. Serena getting nervous hugs Gohan's arm lightly. Gohan looked down and gave a light laugh. She looked up and smiled. Then Gohan give her a kiss on the forehead.

        "Everything will be alright." He whispered. Serena nodded. 

        "Universe Space Turbulence!!" A voice yelled then a navy energy ki shot from the sky. They all dodged the ki blast and looked in the sky…and saw the Sailor Scouts…just in new forms!

Veggie: I'm so happy I got this chapter out!!! Sorry it was so short Please review you don't know how hard it was to write when you have writer's block…well…maybe you do. I still kinda have writer's block but I'm almost out of it  ^_^  


	12. Inner Fire

Chapter 12: Inner Fire

By: Veggie Briefs

I DO NOT own SM or DBZ

Veggie: Uh…Hi everybody!! ^-^() Sorry I haven't been writing. I've been sick since the middle of July, first I had a virus now I got mono ., So I have been sleep…a lot

Miko: *In a baby voice* Poor Veggie

Veggie: SHUT UP! Well I got 2 chapters done! YAY! And for a special treat, I decided to put Goten in the story! So bye I'm gonna take a nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time:

          "Universe Space Turbulence!!" A voice yelled then a navy energy ki shot from the sky. They all dodged the ki blast and looked in the sky…and saw the Sailor Scouts…just in new forms!

Now:

          "No! Not them!" Serena bend down and crystals started to leak from her eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Gohan knelt down beside her and held her.

          "The Outers turned against us…" Chibi Goku toke a crystal earring from this left ear and it started to glow white then he threw it. A beam of light turned into a figure of a tiger then changed into a white tiger without any stripes. "Come on Snow!" Chibi Goku jumped on Snow and he was ready for battle while the rest of them got into fighting stance.

          "Go Scouts attack!" Darien commanded while he watched from above as the scouts attacked. 

Each scout toke one person Mars vs. Gohan, Mercury vs. Trunks, Uranus vs. Serena, Pluto vs. Mina, Jupiter vs. Chibi Goku and Neptune vs. Nina. 

Dark Mars charged at Gohan with her extended out and flames around it.  Gohan jumped to the side of Mars's punch and shot ki blasts at her.

"Fire Shield!" Mars shouted and a globe of fire sorrowed her. The ki blast bounced off into the sky "Try and break this!" Mars started to kick and punch Gohan trying to make contact, but Gohan had more faster then her so he just dodge them all.  

          'Great, how am I gonna attack her without getting a limb burned off?' Gohan thought to himself as he dodged Mars's punches and kicks.

          Trunks jumps to the side as an ice cold blast comes his way. The power freezes a tree, Trunks hopes he wasn't going to be like that. (Veggie: Purple-hair wonder ice pops! Get them an your local supermarket. Ginger: Hunk-isle!)

          "Ice Sword!" Mercury's right hand glowed blue then a huge isle formed around her hand to make a sword.

          "Sword against sword I can deal with that." Trunks draws his sword from the case hanging from his back. The 2 swords clashed and clanked as the 2 warriors fought. 

          Jupiter rolled to the side as Snow jumped for her throat. Then all of a sudden she felt his fist dig into Jupiter's stomach with total force. She gasps breath as her body jerked forward from the impact, Eyes widened as the pain as she spat blood.

          Jupiter slowly got up and held her stomach.  Lighting started to crackly around her "Thunder Shock!" She pointed her index and middle finger right at Chibi Goku and Snow. The 2 jumped out of the way but the lighting hit Chibi Goku's left leg. He screams as the lighting nums his whole leg into pain. 

          "Damn…I can't use my leg. Come here Snow" Snow ran to him and he got on top of her and charged straight for Jupiter.

          "Amara, why?" Serena just stood a few feet away from Dark Uranus.

          "Because we have to protect the queen and your not her anymore, but sadly your still the same Serena and I could never attack you." Amara's eyes grew soft and the black bat wings melted off her back like butter melting on a hot frying pan (Veggie: mmmm…..pancakes ^-^) and two navy blue wings appeared from her back. 

          "Amara, your back!" Serena cried and glomped Amara, She gave Serena a smile.  

Then Dark Pluto stopped fighting Mina. Her bat wings melted just like Amara's and purple wings formed.

"Trista?" Mina slowly walked towards Pluto making sure she wasn't going to attack.

"Mina, I'm so sorry." Crystals formed in Trista's eyes. The same happened to Dark Neptune her bat wings melted and formed into aqua wings.

"What the hell!" Darien screamed in frustrations "Outers stop staying around and destroy them!" The Outers and everyone else looked at Darien.

"No!, we're not taking orders from you anymore!" Amara turned to Serena "Princess, if you need us just call, we're going back to protect our world, I know you can hold this world without us." With the Outers disappears and sparkles of there colors were left. Serena nodded and glared at Mars. She flew next to Gohan

"Want help?" She asked as Gohan's lips formed a grin as he saw Mina help Trunks and Mina next Chibi Goku. Serena, Mina and Nina transformed, pink, gold and yellow lights filled everyone's eyes until it dimmed down.  Now CM, CV and Neo Venus stood in their places. CM and Gohan stood there as Dark Mars came charging at them with her fire shield still up.

'How can we destroy that shield?' CM thought " Moon Rainbow Blast!" The colorful ki blast headed for Mars. It hit the shield but didn't break, CM kept the ki blast going with everything she got.

"Venus Meteor Crash!" Familiar golden meteor's fell from the sky, hitting Mars's shield and breaking it. "Now Gohan!" CV rushed to CM as she fainted from lack of energy.

"Kamahamaha!" Gohan shot a large big ki blast at Mars. Mars screams and flies back from the impact. Suddenly Dark Jupiter and Dark Mercury disappeared.  

"Hey, where did they go?" Chibi Goku looked around confused. Darien appeared in front of Mars.

"They fled because of you Mars." Mars looks up at Darien "Your not fit to be queen." With those words Darien shot a blast at Mars, killing her and then Darien vanished. Red sparkles were all that was left and flew to Gohan and spun around them. He looked around himself, he felt and strange heat around his body. Gohan's aura was now a fire red right then and there he knew he gained the power of fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Veggie: I'm gonna stop here!  MUHAHAHAH!!

Sabby: So evil

Veggie: Thanks ^-^ I'm so happy I got this chapter out and I'm writing the next one so R n R everybody!


	13. Ice Cold

Chapter 13: Ice Cold

By: Veggie Briefs

I do not own DBZ or SM

Veggie: …Hey I'm here…yay writing this just for my health cause no one as been reviewing…well I'm off to the underworld the wonderful world of satan and no one is getting anything from my will!

Vash: Pardon Veggie, she's been very depressed lately. You know cutting her wrists and acting all negative…more that usual. She'll be out of this stage when she gets happy by her friends but her friends have been really sucky lately you know not talking to her or hanging out with her.

Veggie: WHAT FRIENDS! I HAVE NO FRIENDS!!

Vash: What about those guys on AIM?

Veggie: Those guys! Their not my friends their trying to get my trust and then screw me! Which won't work *storms off* I'll be busy dieing, I know I won't be missed by anyone!

Vash:…Bye

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before:

"They fled because of you Mars." Mars looks up at Darien "Your not fit to be queen." With those words Darien shot a blast at Mars, killing her and then Darien vanished. Red sparkles were all that was left and flew to Gohan and spun around them. He looked around himself, he felt and strange heat around his body. Gohan's aura was now a fire red right then and there he knew he gained the power of fire.

Now: 

            "Gohan?" Serena slowly walked to him, her hand lightly brushed his against his cheek. Gohan's skin felt warmer then usual like his skin was fire.  "What's happened?" 

The demi-saiyan felt Serena's hand, Blue met black with a red tint to his eyes. 

            "I guess I have fire." Gohan felt lips against his hand. 

            "So you have fire now, Gohan?" Trunks interrupted Serena's and Gohan's little moment.

            "I guess so…" Gohan stared at his hands, glowing a faint red. His palm glowed a brighter red, a ball of fire flowing in his hands.

            "That's really cool…" The fire burned out as Mina whispered. 

            "But if Gohan has Mars's fire, then that would mean…" Serena trailed off, realizing that Rei is gone. The princess fell to her knees hugging herself. "Rei…" A giant wave of tears hit her, causing pain to sweep over the others. Gohan dropped next to her, comforting her.

            "I'm sorry." He kissed his princess's forehead.

            "Rei had to go, Serena. She was never are friend to you and Mina." Trunks tried to comfort Serena with his words. Gohan gently picked up Serena (princess style).

            "But Rei is gone!" Serena cried, she buried her face in Gohan's shirt

            'Poor Serena, she has such a pure heart, she couldn't hate anyone.' Mina thought.

            "I'll take Serena home, she's so upset." Gohan said in a sad voice and he flew back to Capsule Corp.

            "We  gotta cheer up Serena!" Mina demanded as her and Trunks flew back to Capsule Corp.  Trunks nodded 

            "But don't you think Serena would want time alone?" 

            "I know but…we gotta cheer her up! She's our friend!"  Trunk smiled at Mina's ideas. Suddenly a cold chill ran up his spine.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Just had a weird feeling."

Mina noticed the window was white. "Trunks, look it's snowing!" She ran to the window.

            "How can't it being snowing, it's the middle of July" Trunks wondered. He walked out of Capsule Corp. along with Mina.

            "It's like a blizzard." Mina smiled at the winter wonderland before them. She scooped up some snow and chucked it at Trunks. He was in deep thought about the snow until the side of his head felt cold and wet.  His eyes stared at Mina how was giggling and making another snowball. Mina was feeling proud of herself, for hitting Trunks with snow until she got some snow in her face.

            " Hey! Trunks that wasn't nice!" She whined.

            "Look who talking." Trunks gave her a smirk and hit her with another snowball.

            "This means war!" Mina shouted and threw another snowball at him and Trunks easily dodged the snowball. They continued if there snowball fight until it started to snow again. Mina smiled and let and snowflake land on her hand. Then the flake glowed blue and froze her hand

            "T-Trunks!?" She shouted to get his attention.

            "What's wrong?" He rushed to her and noticed her hand was frozen. He noticed her feet frozen to and slowly crawled up her legs.

            "I hope you like your girl's ice pops." A woman's voice chuckled

            "Show your self, Mercury!" Mina shouted.

In a swirl of blue ribbons appear in the sky and Mercury forms "How did you know it was me?" 

            "Y-You're the s-scout that u-uses ice!" Mina shivered out, the ice crawled up her waist.

            "Well Trunks if you can beat me, your Mina won't become an ice pop." Mercury laughed. Trunks didn't say anything, he just charged at the scout. Mercury spilt into 4 Mercurys, they rushed at him also. Kick, punch, block, dodge, attack after attack came at Trunks. Once he blocked one another attack came after him. He finally got a punch in, it made contact one of the fake Mercury's. Her lost her color and cracked, falling apart and broken ice lands on the cold ground below.

            "1 down." Trunks whispered. The Mercurys laughed, which grained a confused look on his face.

            "You think we're that easy to beat!" They said in sink as the broken Mercury formed back together and flew up into the sky "You must destroy us all at once." The ice soldiers charged back at Trunks and attacked him again. His hair turned golden and quickly flew again from them. 'I hope this works' He spun around and noticed they were all in a straight line 'Prefect' Trunks continued to fly backwards, his arms did fast movement then his arms were straight out in front of him with his hands open.

            "Burning attack!" Trunks shouted as a ki blast shot towards the soldiers, destroying them.  Trunks relaxed and his hair turned back to purple, then he felt cold, ice cold. He noticed he was glowing blue 'I have Mercury's ice power, just like Gohan got his fire power." 

            The snow and ice melted quickly and the nature and Mina. She sneezed and shivered. Mina was soaking wet and cold. Trunks flowed down to Mina 

            "Cold huh?" Trunks laughed as Mina shook her head yes and quickly ran into the house.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veggie: Review if you want, but what's the point, no one is probably reading this!!

Vash: *pats Veggie's back* Come on Veggie that's no true.

Veggie: Shut up it is true!

Vash: ^-^() Let's just hope Veggie with get out of this depression stage, review everybody! Make Veggie happy ^-^


	14. Thunder Storm

Love at First Sight

Chapter 14: Thunder Storm

By: Veggie Briefs

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z but I own Chibi Goku and Nina

Veggie: Hey look I'm back…I know your excited but calm down. (If that flew over your head, I was joking. I have a feeling your not happy at all to hear from me again) Well this story is going to the ending, 2 or 3 more chapters then it's DONE! Then after it's done, it's on to Kingdom Crystal. Yea, you know that one which everyone likes but I haven't continued but it will be continued! Since summer is coming up and I have no friends I'll be writing.

Rue: That's no true, I'm your best friend!

Veggie: -.- Yea, you my only friend and your going on vacation for a whole month! What the hell am I suppose to do until you get back?!

Rue: Waste time!

Veggie: Yea, and get money I have a job…finally. I'm a damn cashier, I gotta deal with…people

Rue: Aww poor you

Veggie: SHUT UP!

Before:

The snow and ice melted quickly and the nature and Mina. She sneezed and shivered. Mina was soaking wet and cold. Trunks flowed down to Mina.

"Cold huh?" Trunks laughed as Mina shook her head yes and quickly ran into the house.

Now:

The dark sky boomed and roared as the freezing rain falls from the clouds as they cry. Long before the crying started Gohan, Serena, and Chibi Goku left for the Son's house. During the outburst of the clouds, everyone was doing their own thing, Gohan was in this room studying. Becoming the scholar his mother is _forcing _him to be. In the living was Chibi Goku currently knocked out in a corner of the room (He's sleeping in case that one flew over your head to) Across the couch on the floor were Goten and his after rough housing. Their rough housing was pretty close to fighting but since it was raining, _rough housing_ was all they could do. In the kitchen was Chi-Chi, teaching the unlearn able Serena how to cook, which as always seems impossible. Since her fingers were already covered in bandages and that was just from cleaning and de-shelling the shrimp.

 "Ok, now Serena we're going to mean the paste." Chi-Chi pulled out flour, bowl and a cup.

 "Paste? But you can't eat paste" Serena asked having her…stupid moment.

"Well this paste you can eat, it's tempura paste." She poured water into the bowl and handed Serena the giant bag of flour "You make the paste and dip the shrimp in while I cut the vegetables"

Some how Serena made the paste and started to cook the shellfish without any problems. From the sizzling of the shellfish and vegetables, 3 saiyans found they're way in to the kitchen.

 "Is dinner ready, Chi-Chi" Goku placed his head on his wife's shoulder hoping that dinner would be ready.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Get away Goku or sit down and wait." As soon as she finished with her sentence, Goku shot to the table, waiting patiently for his food, followed by his sons.

Goten slowly chewed on his chopsticks as he stared at his soon to be nephew "Why is he sleeping like that?"

"Nina told me that he will sleep anywhere…expect for a bed." Serena laid the giant plate of tempura shrimp and vegetables on the table. (What's the sauce called that you dip the tempura in? Its have ginger and I think soy sauce in it)

"I wonder who he gets that from?" Gohan looked at Serena as he gently shook C. Goku.

"Yea, I wonder t-heey! That's mean, Gohan!" Serena finally got the message the Gohan was delivering (Cause you know Serena can sleep anywhere). Gohan didn't have to tell his son twice that it was dinner…actually he didn't have to tell him even once. Their dinner was pretty quiet, except for the clang of chopsticks against glass and also pretty quick. Thanks to current saiyans and Serena (Ms. Bottomless pit).

"You doing ok, Serena?" Gohan glanced over at Serena, who was drying the dishes or trying to dry them. Next to her was the broken piece of dishes she dropped.

"Uh…Yea…I think…so." Serena managed to get out as she carefully dried a glass. She carefully place the glass to the side and gave Gohan the victory sign, he chuckled.

"Congrats, now try not to break the rest."

"Hey, I didn't break all of them!" Serena's cheeks puffed out in annoyance as she picked up another glass.

"Not very graceful not are we, Serena?" Goku's cheery voice pointed out. Serena jumped at the sound of his voice she scream, dropping the glass.

"NO! I dropped another one, WAH!" Serena started to cry in defeat, leaving everyone with sweat drops. C. Goku shook his head in shame "Poor, Mo-…Serena." He corrected himself but Goten caught that mistake

"You were about to say Mother!" Goten pointed at C. Goku, leaving him embarrassed with a bright tomato face.

"Sh-…I corrected…uh…she isn't my mother…s-so why…shut up!" C. Goku choked out making his face a deeper red, making everyone laugh and his pride shot down making him feel 2' tall.

"Aww, Goku misses calling Serena mommy." Goku taunted. (Kinda strange calling you name, huh?)

'I want a rock' C. Goku whined to his self.

After that moment in the kitchen with the dishes and the whole mother thing (Rue: What was the point of that? Veggie: shrugs like I know. Rue: -.- I give up with you.) Everyone turned in, except C. Goku who couldn't sleep. He glances over at his "father" and "uncle", which looked like they were fighting over the bed in their sleep. Goten, poor Goten…it looked like he was losing and…badly. Gohan's feet were on his lower back while his upper back was hanging off the side of the bed. Then his dark eyes trail from his "father" to his "mother", when he finally gets a good look at her, he shakes his head in amusement and shame. Serena was drooling which formed a puddle on her pillow, with her arms and legs spread out as she lay on her stomach.

"So things will never change." He mumbled to himself. His body turned back to the window, as he watched the sky cry and scream. The sky lit up for a flash, showing what was hiding in the darkness. The demi-saiyan's eyes showed him a figure was hiding in that darkness. C. Goku opened in the window a jumping out it, he always went by instincts and he won't question them now. His instincts were telling him that was someone who isn't friendly, who wants to hurt his family, but he won't let that happen now will he?

The figure finally gained color, green, pink and black. C. Goku knows who wears those colors and he wasn't fond of her at all, not one bit, the last remaining senshi, Sailor Jupiter.

            "Having fun standing in this freezing rain?" C. Goku questioned has he shook his head, from his hair which was starting to weight down from the water.   

            "Oh, so much fun." Jupiter flipped her coffee colored hair, giving the water out from it. "Ready to lay in the rain, permanently?"

            "I'm ready, but I don't think I'll be the one in the rain for that long."

            "Your right, I'll destroy your body so there will be nothing left." And with that threat Jupiter charged at C. Goku with him doing the same. A series of legs and arms flew at the fighters, both fighters were blocking and it was pretty easy to tell they were getting nowhere.

            "Ready for the show?" Jupiter's mouth flipped up as her hands rest on her hips.

            "What am I seeing?" C. Goku titled his head to the side, staring at the woman. Her gloved hand raised and the sky suddenly went quiet. She made a quick snap with her fingers and the sky flashed sending at bolt of lighting straight towards C. Goku. He barely dodged it, causing him to fall back on his behind and he looked up in the starless sky. The night sky was starless from the dark clouds covering them, blocking the light giving the battlefield an evil look to it.

            "It's gonna start now!" Jupiter tapped her boots to her own rhythm, the green boots make a lightly tapping noise against the muddy ground. The tapping was like something from a dance song, C. Goku couldn't get the rhythm, which will cost him. Soon he finally understood it, he counted 3 beats for every 2 seconds that passed, then the sky lashed out at C. Goku, since he figured out the rhythm he could dodge the lighting, but he could figure out where it will come from. Jupiter started to speed up causing the lighting to strike every 4th beat, the lighting fall out upon C. Goku quickly then he predicted causing him to get stuck.

            A smoking C. Goku slowly sat up, he hit his chest, coughing "Damn that hurt." The senshi growled, she thought that move would finish him, so she raised her power.

            "Well if that one hurt, this one should kill you." The thunder goddess snapped her fingers, prying the lighting would hit its target. But it failed

             "Ha! You missed!" C. Goku pulled his bottom eye lip down and blow her a raspberry causing a growl from her. The demi-saiyan continued to dodge the lighting as it tried to hit him. "I thought you were gonna give me a challenge?" He gave her a cocky grin, hoping to stop the lighting from striking.

            "Well if it's not a challenge why haven't you stopped me or as a matter of fact, hit me?"

            "I don't want to yet, why haven't you hit me lately?"

            "Because you keep dodging!"

            "Of course I'll dodge, wouldn't you?"

            "If I was I would have made an attack on my opponent by now."

            "Your sure?"

            "Positive!"

            "Well you're wrong about one think…" C. Goku quickly shot his arm straight out, shooting a very familiar blue ki ball. Sailor Jupiter hit the ball to the side, forcing her to break her rhythm over the lighting. Since her rhythm stopped, the dark clouds started to disappear.  "…About me hitting you" His voice appeared in her ears, he let arm slam against her cheek, right hooking her. The thunder senshi flew back and landed on her back, covered in mud. She didn't get up, she just lay there, conscious. "What's wrong with you? Your fighting with your all." C. Goku gently hovered next to her.

            "It wasn't my choice to fight, actually to tell you the truth. I never wanted to betray Serena and Mina." The senshi rolled over, hugging her knees and started to pour her soul out to C. Goku.

            "So if you didn't want to betray them, why did you?" He landed softly on the ground and kneed beside her.

            "I…" She paused "…I thought…it…I dunno" Jupiter sat up at stared at C. Goku, she was scared to ask her favor. ' What if he won't do it?…I really don't want to do it myself.'  "Can you…do me a …favor?"

            "Depends on what it is."

            "Kill me." She bit her lip in nervousness " I don't desire to live, I betrayed my 2 friends! The guilt is destroying me."

            "I can't do that, sorry." C. Goku got up from the ground and was prepared to leave but she stopped him by grabbing his pants.

            "Kill me or I'll kill myself." She threatened him, she threw a random ball, hoping the player would take a shot at it and hit it. Since C. Goku was like his father and grandfather and they believe that no one should commit suicide, he decided to grant her wish.

            He walked behind her and put his index finger to the back of her head. "This won't hurt, it will be over soon." The fighter tried to comfort her, by those words since he knew she hated this. But Jupiter knew her price she had to pay, if she went back to Darien as a loser, he would kill her and she didn't want her life taken by that bastard.

            Her breath slowly left her mouth "Do it." C. Goku nodded at his order and pulled the "trigger" without any question. Before The goddess last breath she whispered "Thank you" and left this world by a favor done by her enemy.

            "Rest in peace." He whispered, bowing his head. ' I'm sorry mother, I know you didn't want to lose anymore of them.' His coal eyes shut tightly, holding back tears from the pain in his heart, he knew he was going to make his mother cry but he choose to ignore it when he agreed to that favor done by his enemy. Suddenly Jupiter vanished with emerald green sparkles taking her place, and then they surrounded C. Goku, giving him her old powers, the power to control thunder and lighting.

Veggie: DONE! Oh yea this story is coming to an end, more 2 or 3 more chapters  v Then it's now to finishing Kingdom Hearts make sure you R&R it would make me very happy. Also check out my new CYOA Painful Living, I think people are going to like it…well I hope they do. Ja ne everybody! v "V" for victory YAY


End file.
